Lilac the Tiger
Lilac the Tiger (ライラック・ザ・タイガー Rairakku za Taigaa), also known as Queen Lilac is a 36 year old anthropomorphic female Mobian tiger and the queen of Hidden Valley. Born in Element Village, Lilac is the only daughter and child of Abner and Brisa, niece of Sapphire and the cousin of Aithne. She is the wife of King Antonio and the step-mother of his children, Felix, Carmen, Diego and Leya. She is also the ex-girlfriend of Seth the Jackal, the mother of Zarina and the daughter-in-law of Elder Rune. Physical description Lilac is a pale purple tiger with black stripes and dark purple hair and blue eyes. Her muzzle and stomach are a lighter shade and she has a very small furry chest. She wears a cream silky dress, white gloves, black sandals, gold earrings and bracelets. As queen of Hidden Valley, she also wears the royal crown. Personality Lilac is very calm and patient, especially with her children. She doesn't like to see them sad and tries to help them. However, when near her husband, she doesn't, more like isn't allowed to do anything, since he is king. Lilac doesn't like the law that women are to be housewives and nothing more, and tries to get Antonio to change but to no avail. While away from Antonio, she is usually with her step son Felix helping him with his lessons. Lilac cares very much for her step children and see them as her own, despite not being related to them. Abilities Originally from Element Village, Lilac was born with the power to control the element of light. Powers *'Light manipulation:' Lilac is capable of controlling, generating and absorbing light particles and energy. **'Holographic projection:' Lilac is able to bend light to project holographic copies of themselves and other objects. **'Invisibility:' Lilac can bend light off themselves to render themselves invisible. **'Light projection:' Lilac can project light into various types of attacks such as beams, bolts, blasts, bullets, and waves. **'Hard light constructs:' Lilac is able to solidify light to form tools, weapons, armor, appendages and barriers. **'Light aura:' Lilac is capable of surrounding herself in an intensely bright aura of light that can blind her opponents. **'Light combat:' Lilac is able fuse physical combat with her light powers making precise attacks with intense speed and agility while also blinding her opponents with light and catching them off guard with invisibility and holographic duplicates. **'Light mimicry:' Lilac can physically transform into light energy. *'Solar empowerment:' Lilac becomes stronger in the presence of intense solar light. *'Enhanced speed and agility' Skills *'Hand to hand combat:' From her father, Abner, Lilac was taught hand-to-hand combat. Despite Hidden Valley's laws of females not learning fighting, Lilac still practices her fighting. *'Caretaking:' Lilac is an excellent caretaker of her family - something she was taught to do once she married (against her will) Antonio. *'Cooking:' Lilac isn't the greatest cook, but was forced to learn. While she doesn't enjoy it, she does do it to stay on Antonio's good side. She usually has one of the servants cook who in turns help Lilac out. Trivia *Lilac was inspired by Calor the Tiger, mother of Sparklie the Tiger. *Lilac's father was originally going to be a Light Tiger, but was later changed. *Lilac got her powers from her Mother's side. *Lilac was originally going to be the mother of Zarina’s siblings, but later changed. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Fan Characters